My Cinderella story
by Yuko Oshima-inactive
Summary: This my version of Cinderella enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**My Cinderella story **

**A/N: So this is my version of Cinderella and how she'll get her happily ever after please enjoy **

**Chapter one: Maybe friends **

Five year old Ella sat on her window seal awaiting the arrival of her father she got up and looked in the mirror to make sure she looked nice because her father would be bringing home his new wife and her daughters and she wanted to look presentable for them. Her sky blue eyes scanned her naturally curly long brown hair that is tied back looking down to her light blue dress and black flats. She sat back down on the window seal waiting to see her father's carriage come down the road finally she saw it out stepped her father a woman and two girls around her age Ella smiled thinking she'd have some new friends to play with she ran down the hall and slid down the railing running to hug her father and meet the new family.

"Dad your home." She said hugging him tightly then looking to the woman who has black hair in a bun, blue eyes, a navy blue gown, and high heels. The two girls both have similar hair to their mothers but in tight curls that hung to just below their necks the one on the right has dark brown eyes in a green dress the one on the left has blue eyes and a pink dress.

"Hello Ella these are Megan." He said pointing to the older woman "Her daughters Hana on the Right and Isabella on the left." He said pointing to both the girls "Now before we have diner Ella could you please show them a room?" Her father asked Ella nodded

"Come on Hana and Isabella follow me." She said walking up the stairs the two girls following showing them every room that wasn't taken the two girls liked none of the rooms

"How about that one?" Isabella asked pointing to Ella's room

"Oh I'm sorry Isabella that room happens to be mine." Ella said nicely

"But it's bigger than the others." Isabella said walking past Ella to the room

"Isabella please maybe one of the other rooms-" Ella started Isabella didn't like being argued with

"MOM!" Isabella screamed the two parents came rushing up the stairs "Mom I asked if I could have that room and Ella keep saying that I had to go to one of the cramped smaller ones." Isabella complained

"I never said that I just said it was my room and maybe one of the other rooms would be better suited for her." Ella said looking down

"Hana didn't she tell me that I had to take a smaller room." Isabella said looking to her younger sister

"Well… Uh… I wasn't really paying attention." Hana squeaked

"Well Isabella maybe we could find you a room that you would like and we could always move the furniture around to make it more spacious." Ella's dad suggested to keep the girls from getting angry he found a room Isabella liked finally it was super time they ate in silence until Ella's dad spoke up "Uh Ella would you like to sing something for us after dinner?" He asked trying to break the ice

"Yes dad." Ella said and continued to eat until they were all done they went to the music room where all sorts of instruments were at Ella sat at the piano and started playing a nice tempo

"_Let me tell of an old story  
>of the land that waits to wake<br>__l__et us raise up a light that shines, __  
><em>_this in hearts that never pray.__  
><em>_I can see what tomorrow bring, __  
><em>_and my wish to become a star, __  
><em>_to my loved one I must say, __  
><em>_will you please wait for me." _Ella sang softly

"I'm not quite done with the words to it yet." She said

"Ella it was wonderful." Her dad said

"Yes you have a very brilliant voice Ella." Her step mother complemented for two years Ella's father thought they were becoming a real family but that was only when he was around otherwise the girls would push Ella around but Ella was to nice to speak out against their torment at the thought it would ruin her father's marriage with Megan and she wanted her father to be happy even if it cause her pain. Finally Ella's father had a big job to do that would keep him out for at least a month Ella was fine she could handle a month.

"Bye daddy see you soon." The now seven year old Ella hugged her father goodbye

"You to Ella now what would you girls like me to bring back for you?" He asked

"Shoes, dresses, and jewelry." Was what her step mother and sisters asked for

"And you my dearest Ella?" He asked

"Just your safe return father." She said

"Okay Ella." Her father smiled and rode off not even a week later one of the royal messengers came bringing the news of Ella's father's death after the news Megan and her daughters stripped Ella of her room and clothing they let her keep a few things like her necklace and doll that her real mother gave her. They made Ella sleep in the basement where the fire place blew cinder ashes making them call her Cinderella they also made her their servant. Two years from that day had past and Ella's beauty was growing the now nine years old Ella was walking through town to buy groceries she was almost done when an eleven year old boy ran into her knocking them both down.

"Ow hey kid would you watch where you're going?" The boy said

"But you ran into me." She said holding her head when she opened her eyes she saw a cute boy with short shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, in normal clothes that a boy his age would be wearing.

"Fine sorry here let me help you." He said standing up extending his hand to the girl she grasped his hand he help pull her up which is when he realized how cute she was even with what she had to do her hair remand curly and her eyes ever so bright. He started helping her pick up the groceries they both reached out for an apple when their hands touched they both felt a spark he removed his hand the spark leaving them and she picked it up.

"So what's your name?" She asked him when they finished picking up the groceries

"My name is Alexander and you?" He asked looking at her

"Ella." She replied "Well I have to get going and finish shopping." She said

"I could help you." He said not wanting her to leave

"Uh sure." She said after finishing up her shopping she started to walk home

"So…Uh… Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked grasping her hand

"I don't know." She replied

"Well are we at least friends?" He asked

"Maybe." She replied with a smile and pulled her hand from his grasp and started off to her house trying to hide the blush on her face from the boy "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself later that night in her room she was looking up at the ceiling going over the events from the day

"So my maybe friend when will I see you again?" Both kids asked before going to sleep

**How was that so who exactly is the boy Alexander? Find out in the next few chapters maybe ;D Happy late Valentine's Day I would have posted earlier but I was sick and those who kind of know me I got 'married' yesterday to my boo after they ditched me at the altar during the fall festival at school so I hope you'll all enjoy this story **


	2. Chapter 2

**My Cinderella Story **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter two: A second meeting friendship**

**Normal POV**

The next day when Ella woke up her sister immediately started barking orders to her.

"Cinderella!" Her step mother called

"Sorry girls I'll be right back." Ella curtsied walking to her step mother's room "Yes Milady?" Ella asked

"Were all going into town today to buy Hana and Isabella new dresses and we need you to carry to packages." Her step mother said

"Yes milady is that all?" She asked

"No start dinner as well now go." Ella curtsied and went down to the basement where the kitchen was also located her dog a couple mice friends and a bird all came in through the door.

"Okay guys were going into town today so I need you to make sure that the fire doesn't go out and the food doesn't burn." Ella told them she knew they couldn't talk but they could at least understand her all of them nodded "Good now make sure that the fire stays like this." She said showing them "And every half hour roll another log in." Then she heard her name being called and left "Bye guys." She said before closing the door

"Mother Cinderella looks horrible make her stay here." Isabella said when Ella came over

"Now Isabella she's here to carry our stuff but your right Cinderella ride in the front with Jonathan." Megan said

"Yes Milady." She said closing the door it wasn't long before they were in town and Ella was carrying five bags of fabric, dresses, hats, and shoes for Hana and mostly Isabella after about an hour of shopping they let Ella go for a half hour so that Isabella and Hana could buy dresses from a fancy shop Ella put the bags in the carriage "I'll see you in a few Jonathan." Ella said before running off

"Hey Ella!" The boy Alexander from the other day called out

"Oh hi Alexander." Ella said

"So looks like you were here today." He said when he reached her

"Yeah I guess." She said

"So are we still maybe friends or friends?" He asked

She giggled "Well let's see. What's your favorite instrument to play and hear?" She asked

"Hmm… that's tough I would have to say piano on both." He said

"Same favorite piano player?"

"Well I don't care as long as they play good." He said "Now my turn to ask you something."

"Okay go ahead." She smiled

"Alright then favorite type of music?" He asked

"Classical." She said

"Same now to get out of music favorite book?"

"Uh let's see that's between Romeo and Juliet or Love and War." She said "You."

"Not so much into the lover things but love and war is an alright book." He said

"Alright I think we could be friends now instead of maybe friends." She said

"Cinderella!" Ella's Step mother called

"Sorry got to go the wicked witch of the west is calling me bye." She said

"Wait way did she call you Cinderella not Ella?" He asked before she ran off

"I'll tell you later." She called out before getting in the front of the carriage with Jonathan and they left with her step family

For seven years the two became better friends and now they were like best friends after knowing her for about a month or so he figured out her schedule for being in town and made sure he was there every time so they could talk Alexander became more handsome and Ella more beautiful even covered in ashes Ella was one of the prettiest girls in the village.

"What's up Ella?" The now eighteen year old Alexander asked

"Not much just being tortured by my step sisters screaming about how they'll be the prince's bride." Alexander gave a disgusted look he knew Ella's sisters but she didn't seem to notice "So now their buying gowns that I'll have to make for them in a month for the ball that the king and queen are throwing for him." Ella rolled her eyes

"Since when were they throwing a ball?" He asked

"I don't know about a week ago a royal messenger came by with the invite." She said

"Come on Cinderella let's go." Her step sister Isabella said stacking more bags in Ella's arms

"Well I'll see you later Alexander." Ella said and walked after her sisters and mother

Later that day the prince came into the throne room looking quite pissed

"Mother, Father what is this I hear about a ball being thrown?" He asked

"Well son we thought it was time for you to find a bride so we invited all the ladies of noble birth for you to pick a bride." His mother said

"I'm guessing I have no say in this like normal I've refused every princess you brought here so what the hell makes you think I've changed my mind in this matter at all?" He asked

"Son you need to pick a bride so you can have a child and secure the throne line." His father explained

"Fine I'll go but I'm not promising anything." He told his parents and left the room to hang out with his best friend "Can you believe them Thomas?" The prince asked his best friend who was the duke's son

"No worries my dad is getting on Emilie and me for not being married yet he already put her in an arranged married and he said I'm next if I don't find a bride before I turn twenty." Thomas said the young man was only 19

"Yes but I'm only 18 and I've been through this before with them I'll find a bride when I'm ready." He said looking at one of them paintings on the wall

"Something tells me you found a girl you like but you don't know if she likes you back huh?" Thomas questioned

"No it's not that I'm just thinking about when I was younger and didn't have to worry about this stuff." He said

"You and me both Alex." Thomas said as the two men walked out of the palace

**Okay peeps that's it for this chapter next chapter will be Ella helping her sisters make their dresses and some other stuff later!**

**I'll update every Saturday and I'm trying out for cheer so it's gonna take my time but I'll finish as many chapters as I can before cheer tryouts start if I do happen to make it you'll be some of the first people I'll tell and I'll try not to let it interfere with writing so hope you liked please R&R **

**One question who thinks I might make it tell me in your reviews if you think yes or no **


	3. Chapter 3

**My Cinderella Story **

**Happy reading! **

**Chapter: Prepare for the ball**

**Normal POV **

Ella was sleeping on the floor until she felt the rising sun light on her face when she woke up she looked at the doll her mother had gotten her and noticed something a little weird about it. She remembered when she was little it looked more like a princess now it looked like a fairy.

"Okay then." She said walking back into the other room to start on their food so she can start making the dresses her sisters bought yesterday.

"Cinderella!" Her step mother called from upstairs

"She's up super early so I must be in trouble." Ella mused at what she possibly could have done this time and went upstairs "Yes Milady?" She asked

"Today we'll be going into town while you make the girls dresses." She said

"Yes Milady." Ella said leaving "Was that it I could have guessed that myself." Ella sighed "I guess seeing Alexander will have to wait till tomorrow." She said going back to making the food.

After slaving over the food for about thirty minutes Ella was finally done with their breakfast and went up stairs to serve them. First was her step mother then her eldest step sister Isabella then Hana. Once she finished serving them she grabbed the material for the gowns going up to the attic to start making the gowns. After an hour her step mother came upstairs to say they'd be back a dusk Ella went back to working until she heard a tapping at her window she looked up to see her bird friends Hailey and Eric both blue birds they started flying down the service stairs making Ella follow. She walked down to the door to see Alexander and her dog Spot.

"Hey Alexander I thought you'd be in town today." Ella said

"Yeah but as soon as I saw your sisters but not you I decided whatever they have you doing might as well help entertain you."

"Thanks." She smiled "Wanna come in?" She asked he nodded "Okay we'll follow me up stairs." She said and they went up to the attic she was sewing her sisters dresses while he went over to the old piano and played to too make Ella laugh

"I still can't believe they put a piano as cool as this up here." Alexander said

"Well after my dad died they moved any visible evidence that I existed up here or in the basement hence why paintings of my mother or I are up her and the piano along with every other instrument I play is up here." She said

He looked at her and right behind her was a picture of an older woman with sky blue eyes, wavy brown hair, and a pale completion like Ella.

"You know you look like your mom." He said looking between the painting and Ella she looked back to see the painting of her mother and blushed at the complement

"Thanks." She smiled and went back to work around noon while Spot was sleeping Hailey and Eric had already left Ella and Alexander walked down stairs so Ella could start dinner and they could get a snack to eat before she went back to working on the dress

"I can't believe how many sequins your sisters want I think if you had one more dress to make you'd bleed to death." He said making a joke about how she pricked herself with the needle a bunch

"Oh shut up." She said softly punching his shoulder

"Hey I'm just telling the truth." He smiled before being punched again

"Yeah okay at least I'm not trying to make my friends ears bleed." She said commented about his fake playing

"Hey that's not me it's your step family." He said making her giggle

"If they heard you say that they'd be like 'When I'm married to the prince I'll have you arrested for making fun of me'." She said quoting Isabella

"Remind me again why you can't go to that ball."

"Because one I have nothing to wear, two I don't have transportation, and three the three witches will be there and kill me if I so as much look at the prince." She said he started laughing at her step family's stupidity

"Wow I really feel sorry for the prince even though I'm pretty sure your step family except for maybe Hana would be arrested because of their greed." He said she nodded

"Alright done now all I have to do is check it every few hours and add some ingredients." She said

"Alright so let's get back to working on the dresses and I'll help you." He said

"Thank you Alex." She said kissing his cheek while they were making the dresses he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss around dusk they finally finished Isabella's and Hana's gowns they went down stairs and he left through the service entrance "See you Alex." She said when he was gone she went down to her room and touched her lips remembering the spark from that kiss and when they held hands for the first time all those years ago "What's wrong with me." She said splashing water on her face "Why do I feel so light and feathery and my heart is pounding in my chest." She said "I'm just gonna ignore it now." She sighed and remembered Spot was still asleep in the attic she put her step family's diner on plates and put them in the dining room going up stairs to put Patch out in the back.

She shook his head until he opened his eyes "Come on Spot let's get you outside." She said and got him out just before Megan, Isabella, and Hana came in the house "Welcome home Maladies your diner is in the dining room and miss Isabella and Hana your dresses are finished and in your rooms." Ella said bowing and going to her room

While her step family eats she looked in the small mirror in her room she touched her cheek "I'm paler than usual." She said "It might be because of the blood lose oh well I don't have anything else to do tonight so I can sleep." She said before passing out on her bed

A sparkling pink light covered her doll…

**A/N: Okay peeps practice starts next week **

**The end of this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Cinderella story Ch 4**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter: Fairy godmother and the Ball **

At midnight a woman with pink wings, blonde hair, in a sparkly pink dress, with trumpet sleeves, and a wand appeared in Ella's room. She knelt down and put her hand on Ella's cheek.

"Fear no more my child for I'm here to help you in your journey." The woman said in her sleep Ella smiled "I'm here always to protect you." She said disappearing back into the doll

_A month later the night of the ball_

Ella was helping her step sisters get dressed for the ball.

"Here you go Isabella." Ella said handing her a necklace

"Thank you Ella." She said Ella looked to her step mother

"Um step mother may I go to the ball with you?" Ella asked

"Absolutely not!" Her step mother said glaring at her "You look ugly, have no dress, and can't dance. We'd be laughed out of the ball if you came with us." Her step mother said

"I'm sorry I asked." She said once she finished helping Isabella and Hana dress she went to her room and waited until they left Ella went to the door letting Spot and her bird friends in once they were inside she started crying "I'm sorry guys I just wished I could go." Ella said

At the Castle

The prince was sitting on his throne watching girls push, shove and throw themselves at him. He sighed bored trying to find something to entertain him when a servant came over to him.

"My prince your father wants you to look more enthusiastic." The servant said bowing

"Tell him I only agreed to come and nothing more." He said

"Yes my prince." The servant said bowing

"Now presenting Lady Megan with her daughters Isabella, and Hana." The announcer at the top of the stairs said when Ella's step family came down the stairs looking like they owned the place most ignored them except the prince he knew if they were here Ella was home alone.

_Back to Ella_

A pink light appeared in the room with Ella revealing the fairy lady. Ella looked up from her tears.

"Now, now Ella darling no more tears." The lady said

"Who are you?" Ella asked through her tears

"I'm your fairy god mother Brianna." Brianna said

"Why do I have a fairy god mother?" She asked

"Well everyone has one but we only come out when you truly need us." Brianna explained "Ella I'm here to help you get to the ball." Brianna explained before Ella asked another questioned

"R-really?" She asked

"Yes now do you have any mice?" Brianna asked Ella gave her a strange look and grabbed the mouse trap from out back and gave it to Brianna "How about a pumpkin?" Ella again got up and went out back this time Brianna following she grabbed a pumpkin from the patch and set it on the ground Spot, Hailey and Eric came outside as well "Oh good their here." She said looking at the animals "Step back Ella." She said Ella did as she was told; Brianna pulled a wand out of her sleeve casting a spell turning the pumpkin into a carriage, the mice into horses, Spot into a human driver, and Hailey and Eric into the coachmen.

"Wow." Ella said amazed

"Now for you dear." Brianna said turning to Ella

"Me?" Ella questioned

"Well yes you can't go to the ball in that ugly dress your step family gave you." Brianna said with a couple magic words Ella was in an elegant light blue gown, with her hair naturally curled, glass heels, and a small crown on her head. Ella looked in the fountain at her appearance and marveled at it.

"I look just like a princess." She said

"That's because your heart is a pure as one to." Brianna said "Well now we can't keep the prince waiting but head my words the magic only last until midnight you must get out of there by then or the spell will reverse." Brianna explained

"Yes I'll be sure to be back before then." Ella said as Hailey helped her into the carriage "Bye Brianna." Ella said waving as they were off to the ball

"Bye Ella." Brianna called out "Don't forget _**midnight**_!" She shouted and disappeared into a puff of smoke

_Back at the Ball_

The prince was still tired of the ball he looked over to see his father not paying attention waiting until no one was paying attention he snuck out of the ball room and into the courtyard. Just as Ella's carriage was arriving outside Eric helped her down. The prince noticed her step out of her carriage and thought she was absolutely stunning he went down to greet her just as Eric closed the door

"Hello enchantress." The prince said to Ella who blushed

"Hello your majesty." Ella said curtseying to him he extended his hand for her to take when she touched his hand she blushed more remembering when she was younger with Alexander and remembered the spark she felt with him

When they looked in each other's eyes they blushed but the feeling of their hands together was so familiar to them.

"By any chance do I know you?" The prince asked

"Doubtful your majesty I'm not from around here." She said not completely lying all she knew about the boy in front of her is that his hands felt like Alexander and his eyes were the same as Alexander's.

The prince took Ella inside the ball and she blushed when all the eyes of the people in the ball room were on the two. Once they reached the bottom most of the people went back to their conversation except for the eyes of three very familiar women.

"So Miss Enchantress would you like to dance?" The prince asked she just nodded in reply

"Why dear who is that lovely girl dancing with our son?" The queen asked the king

"Darling I don't know but she certainly is enchanting." The king said who received a glare from his wife "For him darling you know I only have eyes for you." He said saving himself from being killed

**Read it all the end is important!**

**Okay peeps only one more chapter left but I already have a sequel in mind, practice just started Wednesday I'm just glad I'm almost done with the story oh and I need OC's for the sequel just tell me their looks, age, powers (if they have any), and standing (I.E: King/Queen, Prince/Princess, Duke/Duchess, Count/Countess, Baron/Baroness, Lord/Lady, Peasant or Servant) Those are the standings in order anyone above a Count will be from another country if you need more explanation on the standings just tell me and I'll explain each one **


	5. Chapter 5

**My Cinderella Story chapter 5 **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter: Run from the ball search for the girl **

Ella and the prince were just enjoying each other's company dancing, talking, and laughing. After a few hours they decided to sit down and take a rest from dancing. While they were resting they were trying to figure out where they had seen each other before. Ella was also keeping a watchful eye on the clock tower.

"Is there something wrong with the clock tower?" The prince asked Ella

"Huh? Oh no." She said

"Well why do you keep looking at it every few minutes?" He asked

"Oh I'm just trying to make sure I leave on time." Ella said blushing Ella was studying the princes' features a little more closely she knew she knew him and it was on the tip of her tongue she just couldn't place it when the clocked chimed 11:45 she finally placed it "Alexander." She whispered ever so quietly that even Alexander who was sitting right next to her couldn't hear her

"What did you say?" He asked her name was also on the tip of his tongue but he still couldn't place it

"I'm sorry your majesty but I must take my leave." She said running from him and he followed her still not able to place her name she reached the grand stairs that lead to her coach unable to run anymore she slid down the railing reaching her carriage just as he reached the stairs she realized she lost her shoe but didn't care because she had to leave fast once in the coach he reached her slipper he picked it up but still couldn't place her name

"I know I know her but I can't place it." He said walking into the castle

_With Ella_

Ella had made it into the house before everything changed back she looked at her feet to see that she still had on a glass heel she took it off and ran up to her room hiding it in a box just as she heard her step families carriage arrive she pretended to be asleep in bed. After she knew they were asleep she whispered one thing before she fell asleep "I hope he finds someone else we could never be together he's a prince and I'm a peasant."

_The next day_

The next day Ella and her step family were in town when a palace attendant stood in the middle of the town square

"Attention ladies and gentlemen last night at the ball the prince Alexander was quite taken by a young lady who left her glass slipper at the castle and the girl who fits it will become his bride!" The attendant announced "As we speak he is going house to house trying the slipper on every young lady." He said "That is all." Were his final words before leaving in a hurry Megan rushed her daughters into the carriage making Jonathan rush them home so her daughters could prepare.

After two hours of making Ella dress them, style their hair, and do their make up the prince finally arrived.

"Ella stay up here." Megan said leaving

"Like I was gonna go down anyways" She said and Megan came back up

"Oh and Ella here clean up the floor." She said handing Ella a bucket and rag

"Okay." She said as Megan left again while she was cleaning the floor she was listening in on the conversation Megan, Isabella, Hana, the prince, and his attendant were having.

"Are you sure these are the only young ladies in the house?" The attendant asked

"Yes." Megan replied Ella stood up as she realized she started blushing at how Alexander looked in his prince clothing the attendant started trying the shoe on Isabella's feet

Ella had just noticed the bow in her hair had fallen out she bent down to pick it up just as the attendant was trying the shoe on Hana when Ella stood up the bucket knocked over and rolled down the stairs "Shoot." She whispered

"I thought you said no one else was here?" Alexander said

"Oh no that's just our cat." Megan said

"I'm sorry madam the shoe doesn't fit either of your daughters." The attendant said

"Isn't there another girl here a daughter from your 2nd husband's first wife?" Alexander asked

"Oh no the poor dear was with her father when he died." Megan said lying though her teeth Ella had half a mind to speak out but she didn't want Alexander to see her

"Well we'll be going." Alexander said when they were about half way down the road Alexander saw spot walking towards the house "Stop the carriage!" Alexander

"What is it my prince?" The attendant asked

"Come on lets go back to the house." Alexander said the coachman nodded and turned the carriage around just as Megan was about to punish Ella for dropping the bucket Alexander was knocking on the door."

"I'll be back in a second." Megan said answering the door to see Alexander "Why my prince why are you back?" She asked

"Move aside please." He said Megan did so and he saw Ella "Ella." He said

"Prince Alexander." She said curtseying the attendant came up behind Alexander

"Ella can you please try on this shoe?" He asked

"Why her she wasn't even at the ball." Isabella said

"Be quiet Ella please do this for me." He said she sighed as the attendant put the shoe on the floor she slipped her foot out of her slipper and put it in the glass slipper "So it was you." He smiled Spot ran into the house and came back down with the box Ella had hidden the other slipper in and gave it to her

"Thanks Spot." She smiled

"Come on Ella let's go." Alexander said as he took her to the carriage once at the palace he introduced her to his parents. Two weeks later the couple was married with their happy ending but not all happy endings stay happy.

**Ooh now who's excited for the sequel I know I am and I'm the one writing it! Now tell me who loves the very last sentence I bet it gets you pumped to see what disaster will strike. Oh and didn't make it don't care! **


	6. Note

Hello, my faithful readers, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but I have stopped writing these stories on fan fiction, some stories I am continuing however on another site known as Quotev.

_The stories I will continue are as follows:_

**Fallen Angel**

**My Cinderella story (Sequel included)**

**Kokoro no Ken (This will be posted Jan 5th, 2015)**

_And I am thinking of continuing my other stories if I get positive feed back._

_I also have started a few new stories_

**Double life (Being published Jan 5th 2015)**

**Attack on titan (My oc's)**

**My lovely maid (LevixReader) [If you have never read a reader insert I suggest you try it they are awesome]**

**Into the Anime world (AOT) Reader insert**

**And the Eternal heart princess**

_For the people I beta do not fret I will continue to beta you_

_For the people who's stories I read I will continue to read those_

If you want to know why I switched over it's because Quotev allows you to connect with the Authors more the Fan Fiction ever will, For beta's on there you just add them as an Author to you story and they can fix everything as soon as you finish. and you can post links and pictures and a bunch of other things that make writing more fun!

So I am sorry this happened and I left a link to my account in my profile and please do give Quotev a try if you don't want to please PM me giving me the story that you would like me to continue and I will try my best to update it when ever possible

Thank you for reading this

~Yuko Oshima (Annabella S. Smith)


End file.
